


Shards

by OakwoodOuroboros



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakwoodOuroboros/pseuds/OakwoodOuroboros
Summary: All that mattered was that the road was good to him.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 26





	Shards

Things were going well for Steven. They had been going surprisingly well, in fact. The small car felt almost like home after having lived in his Dad’s van in his early years, and the road was not too hard on him. Yet again, he made sure to sleep and keep himself hydrated, as Connie had adamantly put it at their stay at the bed-and-breakfast.

She hadn’t been all that happy at the scratchiness of his cheeks and had prompted him subtly but surely enough to go and shave the few scattered hairs that had dared to grow upon them. She had then questioned Steven longly about his other habits, such as how often he ate and whether he bothered to rent hotel rooms rather than sleep in his car on semi-abandoned parking lots at night. He had answered truthfully. There wasn’t really that much that he could hide from her anyway, and she knew that and didn’t take advantage of it. The meltdown he had had a few months prior was still too fresh in both their minds for Connie to brusque the young man into making better decisions for himself, but that wouldn’t stop her from worrying no matter what happened.

Steven had taken every single word to heart, though. He too didn’t want to give Connie a reason to worry about him, even though he was pretty much sure nothing worse could ever happen to him than what he had already been through. Yet again, he was in a world that he didn’t know all that well, a human world filled with people he could crush with the slightest bit of his will. His Diamond powers having already proved to be extremely destructive if left unchecked, he was going to have to do his best to keep a lid on his emotions.

His therapist understood that, to a certain extent. They weren’t anyone fancy, not the best person in the country to whom he could talk to, he was sure about that. Yet again, hunting down even a single human with the right expertise and open-mindedness to his peculiar problems was nigh impossible. The person who had been recommended by the hospital wasn’t a bad match, but things had to be glazed over somehow for their understanding. It wasn’t that Steven wanted to, in fact, he had never admitted to his father or the Gems that he had lied to the professional. And was it really lying if he left out a few details, didn’t say all that was to be said about his family? Yet he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to protect the person he was talking to from Gemkind, in a way.

Nevertheless, the road was good to him, and that was all that counted. As he started up his car, leaving behind him the last remnants of plant life before the desert, he let the window down to let the twilight wind swoop his hair back out of its natural rose shape. Part of him wanted to spend his life driving, in this state of transition.

But that was not to be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-bye Steven Universe! This is my goodbye to the show. Thank you for all these years of love and adventure :)

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on my discord server: https://discord.gg/QsK34hZ


End file.
